Flaws and All
by neila cross
Summary: I don't know why you love me, and that's why I love you, you catch me when I fall, accept me... flaws and all...


**Flaws and All**

**Sharpay stood at the corner of the small stage in the small jazz bar at the corner of Marbury watching Troy grouse over how bitchy she can be – first she wanted to sing, then she got drunk, then she flipped her lid at him when he rolled his eyes at her! She watched him fuss and knew that if she didn't do anything soon, he'd leave. She signaled to the DJ and he turned on the music. Sharpay walked onstage, mic in hand,**_** a single spotlight **_**on her – she started to sing:**

_I'm a train wreck in the morning  
I'm a bitch in the afternoon  
Every now and then without warning  
I can be really mean towards you_

It was already noon and Troy gently nudged Sharpay who was still curled up in a ball underneath the satin blankets of their king-sized bed. He carefully leaned across the bed, supporting himself with both arms before putting his head down and nuzzling her neck. She moaned but swatted him away. He chuckled to himself and blew into her ear.

Sharpay rolled over; her hangover was making her pay by way of a terrible migraine. She felt like some invisible force was pounding a huge hammer on her cranium and she wasn't in the mood to do, literally, anything. She sat up, her eyes still closed, her hair very messy, her clothes all messed up and she probably stank.

Opening her eyes she saw Troy looking at her in all her morning glory. He was grinning like a Cheshire and she felt so ashamed that he had to see her looking like a train wreck! She hadn't bathed, she hadn't put on make-up and she probably would growl all over the place since she had a terrible migraine, but he didn't seem to mind – he kissed her like there was no tomorrow!

Lunch was good, pasta, chicken and a glass of water – he cooked for her, how sweet. But her migraine wasn't entirely gone, she was sorry he didn't know. He was too happy for her liking and before he knew it, she was dragging a bronze statue with all her might, trying her best to swing it at him. When it didn't work, she grabbed one of her Tony awards and chucked it – it hit the side of his head and he caught it before it smashed to the ground and she became more hysterical.

Suddenly it was quiet the whole night. Sharpay went back to bed and Troy watched reruns of shows contemplating how she'll treat him in the morning, and how long will he be able to cope with her being so unpredictable. She was like a blazing fire, one minute she keeps you warm, the next she can burn your desires and then became the hottest hell ever!

_  
I'm a puzzle yes indeed  
Ever-complex in every way  
And all the pieces aren't even in the box  
And yet, you see the picture clear as day  
_

Troy never knew what he saw in her – and he pondered how her dear brother could take it all. Sharpay Evans was high-maintenance, a bitch, a brat – selfish, conceited, vain and arrogant. Yet she was charming, and beautiful, and her love can flow through your veins and keep you alive regardless of neither food nor water. Then suddenly she turns you're world upside down – inside out and he was left standing in the middle of the desert looking at hazy mirages and wondering what the hell happened. She was Sharpay, and he was madly, deeply in love…

_I don't know why you love me  
And that's why I love you  
You catch me when I fall  
Accept me flaws and all  
And that's why I love you  
And that's why I love you  
And that's why I love  
_

**He stopped, as she knew he would and turned to look at her. His eyes were unreadable but she didn't give a damn! She was singing her heart out to him and he was supposed to listen, mad or not, walking out or staying. She stood her ground and maintained eye contact as she belted out her next lines. **

**He stood there, in the midpoint between the door and their table, hands deep into the pockets of his overcoat. He watched her with no expression, but as always, she didn't care. He could feel her drawing him in – and he was debating whether to stay or to leave. **

__

I neglect you when I'm working

_When I need attention  
I tend to nag  
I'm a host of imperfection  
And you see passed all that _

Sharpay was in her element today as she recited her lines and looked at her "lover's" eyes as if hoping against hope that the world would leave them be – to let their love bloom like the seeds of the rose in his hands. They would give it tender loving care and it would grow – like their love. Or something like that.

Troy wanted a little quality time with her right after the play, but all he got was a message from her telling him that she attended the afterparty to mingle with the big-shots and hopefully get another big break. He got so mad and went to the pub buying himself drinks until he could hardly walk himself home.

It was his turn to wake up with a mind-blowing migraine and there she was jumping on the bed like some little girl begging him to go to the park with her. Staring into her pools of brown and giving in to her puppy dog face, he dragged himself out of bed and took her to the park, a picnic basket and a quilt in one hand, hers in the other.

They ate their picnic and chased each other around the park. She managed to get rid of his migraine but managed to give him another one when he seemed to zone out a bit and she bitched about it the rest of the way home.

_  
I'm a peasant by some standards  
But in your eyes I'm a queen  
You see potential in all my flaws  
And that's exactly what I mean  
_

When the couple visited Lava Springs, Derby was quick to point out every tinny little flaw in Sharpay's flawless face. This made her immediately grouchy and tad more bitchy but Troy chased her around the golf course as she sped away from him in a golf cart trying to attempt suicide by driving off into the man made lake.

Clutching the stitch in his chest he managed to grab hold of her before she actually drove into the lake, she was so close – the golf cart leaning over the edge when he wheezed for her to stop since no one had to take care of Boi. Sharpay slowed the cart thinking of her precious dog when she saw her husband slumped over the manicured grass of her Daddy's golf course.

She sauntered over to him and when she saw that he might be seriously injured or something, she went hysterical. There she was in the middle of the golf course going mad and Troy got up gingerly and held her mumbling about how beautiful she was.

_  
I don't know why you love me  
And that's why I love you  
You catch me when I fall  
Accept me flaws and all  
And that's why I love you  
And that's why I love you  
And that's why I love you _

_  
_Troy would forever ponder how he managed to keep up with his wife's crazy and out of this world antics. He guessed that he loved her for it – even if she drove him over the edge. Looking at her peacefully sleeping figure, he sighed with contentment. There had never been anything so beautiful (and deadly) in his entire life and he loved her with all his heart.

_  
Don't know why you love me  
And that's why I love you  
You catch me when I fall  
Accept me flaws and all_

_And that's why I love you  
and that's why I love you  
and that's why I love you  
you, you, oh, you, you _

_You, you, you  
you, no, you _

_You, you, you, you_

**With tears in her eyes, she sang with all her heart all that she ever felt for her husband. It was love…love…and more love… it was amazing how he could be there for her even if she went ballistic at odd intervals and then become sweet and syrupy at the next. **

**Troy went up to her with a pissed-off face. She bit her lip, not knowing what would come next but he simply stepped in front of her, still glaring.**

"_**Sharpay, I don't know how to handle you anymore. You drive me crazy every single day and it would take a real man to keep up with your every eccentricity – but I guess that's what you make of them," **_**he said in an even tone and she whimpered. The song didn't get to him, damn! She bowed her head and waited for him to say goodbye.**

**Troy sighed deeply feeling everyone's eyes on his back. They heard what he said and they all were thinking that he'd dump her. So it wasn't happy ending after all… he would walk out of the café, into the car and drive out of her life. She was to face it all alone.**

**Sharpay looked up at him after a moment's breath and he didn't move an inch. He seemed out of it until she gently put her hand on his wrist and his head snapped back to her, his granite blue eyes boring holes into her soulful brown ones. He sighed again and whispered in her ear,**

"_**I love you, flaws and all," **_**she heard him murmur and then felt his lips on hers. She smiled against his lips and promised to be nice for a week – scratch that, maybe a day… **

* * *

I was watching Ellen one night and she was interviewing Beyonce - then she made her sing one of her favorite songs. First I thought it was "If I Were a Boy" but then it was different and the song, "Flaws and All" was like really beautiful! So I decided to make a songfic out of it. I know this must be Sharpay in her most and utterly exaggerated dramatic roles but hey, it's fanfiction!

Uhm, I'm not sure if another author made a fanfic entitled "Flaws and All" too with a similar plotline. I think I came across it sometime ago or something. Anyway, please PM me if someone did! Believe me, I hate plagiarism, wouldn't do it even if it'll be the only thing left to save me. So I want to make sure...

Anyway, please please please review! I'm begging you.. it's sad not getting reviews (pouty face).


End file.
